A Bounty Too Big
by KingSeamus
Summary: being a bounty hunter is all about the money... but there's something you can't put a PRICE on


Metroid x Dan Price

"Damn it these stylish rocket heels are incredibly difficult to maneuver in"

Samus was backed into a corner yet again by another bounty too big for her stilettos. Her favorite kind.

"I'm gonna turn into a ball."

And it worked.

She carried the monstrocity back to the bounty clerk and made an okay amount. Not enough to feel satisfied though. Nothing seemed to satisfy her anymore. She had time again so she wandered around earth looking for something…anything really… and then he showed up.

"excuse me have you seen the latest episode of arrow?"

Samus had never felt more aroused. Did this young man ask her if she had seen her favorite show? Of course she had seen it but she was getting so flustered by this mans aura alone she could hardly sputter out a

"y-yes"

"it was a good episode"

Her breathing got heavier. The way this man carried himself was too much. It was like everything she did was involuntary and she loved it. Just because this man existed. She realized what he was wearing… it was a spiderman hoodie but not just any it was one of those hoodies you zip up to the hood and it functions like a mask. Gahhhh so cool! He could become spiderman at a moments notice. She was about to snap for him harder than Gwen stacy.

"Should I buy this?"

he pointed to a random object that was flashing bright colors but really had no form. neither of them knew what it really was but the tag under neath it read "#NERDCULTURE." The two let out a hardy laugh and both bought one. The youngman asked if the two could take a picture together. She couldn't believe how forward this young man and she was loving it. Samus couldn't bring herself to say "of course" because she didn't want to come off as weak so she said the first thing that cmae to her mind "oh god please"

Before she could turn the red off her face the young man snapped the photo and made it his profile pic. She knew she had to redeem herself. She had an idea.

"Would you like to see my space ship?"

"I like science fiction. I'm gonna buy some star wars movies later. I've never seen them before"

The ship couldn't get there fast enough. They were both beamed in. DanP felt very relaxed but realized it was because he was naked and bound to a chair?!

"what's going on?"

"I can't help it Danp. I just want you to get what you deserve."

"I don't think I even told you my name haha" he laughed to himself immediately only to be silenced by some kind of lazer gag. He thought it was cool and immediately wanted to buy one.

Samus put on her armor as sensually as possible and then began to charge. She rolled up onto danp in her ball form sensually back and forth across his pepe making him squeal while the rest of him kept still not because of his restraints but he was paralyzed by samus's stun beam whip thing. He was definently aroused. Samus proceded to bounce up and down his cock in her ball form. Danp continued to make sounds because he thinks that's what everyone else would do.

Eventually Danp realized he had to think for himself and did what he wanted to do. Fuck her. Danp used his spider proportioned strength and broke free of his bonds and ripped the armor right off of samus body only to find she was naked and pleasuring herself inside. The force of his rip was too great though as it also caused the ship to tear apart. Samus began to fall helplessly now that her armor was destroyed. Danp was frantically looking for the webshooter he bought that under any other circumstances would be attached to his body. Samus drew closer to the ground but Danp finally found it. He fired a string the best he could and caught her by the belly. He pulled but only a little too late and she cracked her head on the ground and became lifeless. DanP managed to fall into a swimming pool nearby and come out okay. He looked at his webshooter and laughed. "Epic Fail… it was just silly string." He laughed all the way home and proceded to play 7 different games in one hour while rereading dune.


End file.
